Cars are important means of transportation nowadays. Tread are provided on a tire of a car and play an important role for driving safety. Such as the tread may increase braking force and/or driving force, avoid sliding, or may drain water and keep grip ability and so on. Shallow tread may cause traffic hazards and even lead to major accidents.